


Bottom of a waterfall

by bazer63



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian, POV Second Person, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: At the Bottom of a Waterfall there is something





	Bottom of a waterfall

Behind the bottom of a waterfall in some unknown forest, the lives a creature. We do not know it’s true name but some call it the adsput. When you first see it looks like a pale human face, but then you notice it has no eyes or nose, only a mouth. Then the face turns. The back of the face is a the face of a snake. It has reddish purple scales, and a startlingly green eye.

You, intrigued by this creature, may want to look closer. You try and walk round the waterfall’s pool to get an angle where you vision is unimpeded by falling liquid. You see that the head is held onto the cliff by a number of tentacle-like limbs, gripping the cliff edge. You cannot tell if the creature is looking at you. You hear whispering. Whispering in a language that no human has ever spoken. Somehow though, you understand. come closer, come closer

You do, but the whispering does not cease. You feel compelled to obey, and you find a place in the cliff that isn’t too splashed from the waterfall. You climb, sideways towards the creature. Just as you reach it, you slip. The creature catches you with one of it’s limbs. You are raised towards it. You begin to feel sleepy. You look at your arm. It is very bright, almost glowing.

For eternity afterwards, there is a question over your whereabouts. And when someone next reaches this spot, there is no sign of any footprints.


End file.
